Mario X Sonic in RiO : Red, Yellow, Pain, and Love
by lovemet123
Summary: Mario & Sonic, a married couple, take their friends to Rio and meet Blu and his friends. But when Mario finds that Nico and Pedro love each other, he & friend do everything to get them together. Will Nico and Pedro's love flourish? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival in Rio

Mario X Sonic in Rio : Red, Yellow, Pain & Love

Chapter 1 : Arrival in Rio

Mario and Sonic arrive with their friends in the beautiful city of Rio De Janeiro, a colorful place...one they've never been to. It was unspeakably beautiful. "Oh My Gosh, Mario. this place is so beautiful." Sonic said as he got off the cruise ship. "To me, nothing is more beautiful than you, Sonic." Mario thought to himself. Tails and Knuckles stare at the ocean. "Woh, cool" Tails says. "I can't believe we our in Rio" Knuckles said in amazement of the beautiful Rio scenery. "So cool" Silver said.

They were just about to start their vacation when Mario sees two blue macaws together. He has never seen a blue macaw before, so he decided to take a closer look at them. "Oh Blu, we had so much fun that day." Jewel says. "Yeah, I can't believe that,s where I leaned to fly." Blu said recalling the day he jump out of the plane to save Jewel. Then Blu saw Mario walk to him and Jewel, so he tried to act natural, but failed. "Squawk" Blu said nervously. "Squawk Squawk" Mario chuckled "Ha Ha Ha, Your very funny, but you don't have to speak like that. I already know you can talk." "You do? Wait, you understand me?" Blu asked "Of course, I can." Mario said. "Oh, well, that's good" Blu replied. Blu introduces himself and Jewel to Mario and Sonic, who came 2 seconds later. "Are you here for Carnival?" "No, Sonic, my friends, and I are on vacation." Mario replied. "Hey, Blu" a voice was heard in the distance. "Raphael, Nico, Pedro, Hey." Blu then introduced Nico, Pedro, and Raphael.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mario said happily. "So Blu, There is a party going on and we want to know if you would like to go." Nico asked. "No thanks, but you can go, Jewel." Okay guys, let's go. Bye Blu." Jewel said. "See you later, Blu" Raphael called. "Bye guys. Have a good time." "Well, we better get going. Got things to do. Good-Bye" Hey, can I come with you?" Blu asked. Mario and Sonic turned and asked "Why?" "You both are interesting to me and my friends and I want to know more about you. Please, just for a few hours." Blu begged. Mario turned to Sonic "Do you want to?" "Well Mario, he is very intelligent and kind just like Tails. Honestly, I don't mind, but there is the fact that the Cyanopsitta Spixii (Blu's Bird Species) is very rare. Not including Jewel, Blu is the last of his kind-" "Well not technically, Jewel and I are Going to have children in a few months, so..." Blu interrupted. Sonic looked at Blu with a paused expression then back at Mario and continued "...the last of his kind...for now. Which means he and Jewel are temporarily worth a fortune. If we leave him out here, someone will try anything to get their hands on him, so I don't think we have a choice." Sonic mentioned. Sonic was right so Mario smiled and said " Come on Blu, let's go."

Chapter 1 complete. Hope you like this story so far. Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario X Sonic in Rio : Red, Yellow, Pain & Love

Chapter 2 :Raphael's Talk, Pedro's Fun, Mario's Fustration, and Nico's Secret

Jewel, Raphael, Nico, and Pedro went to an all-animal samba club, met Luiz there, and partied like never before. The song, "Give Me Everything (Tonight)" by Pitbull & Ne-yo ft. Afrojack, and Nayer, was play loudly as the animals danced. "They got it popin up in here" Pedro yelled over the loud croud. "Yeah. Come on, Pedro. Let's keep the party pumpin." Nico yelled back. Nico and Pedro flew to the stage and sung their hit single "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)". Raphael looked around, thinking "this is a party right here", and then saw Jewel, who looked she was thinking. walked to her, and asked "Are you ok, Jewel?" His answer was 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." "Uh-oh, you're thinking. That's never a good sign. What's wrong?" "Raphael, I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with the pain of giving birth to chlidren." "You are Miss Jewel Blu Gunderson(Blu's name is Tyler Gunderson). You can do it. I know you can." Raphael reassured Jewel. Jewel thought about Her abd Blu's adventure around Rio and said "You're right."

-Backstage-

"That was Off the Chain" Nico said as he and Pedro got offstage after singing their song. "I ain't never have a great time as I did tonight." Pedro said. "Hey, Pedro. I'm going out for some air." "Alright, but hurry back, Nico. There is still some fun going on and I don't want you to miss it." Nico went to the exit, but was spotted by Rephael. "Nico, where are you going?" "Outside to get some air. It's hot in here." Nico answered. "Ok, hurry back." Nico went outside, but turned to the club with a frown on his face, sighed, and flew to the city.

-In the Streets-

"Damn Car." Mario yelled. Mario had made reservations for him and Sonic at a dinner place...and was late. Apparently, Mario's gas cord was cut and now the car won't start. He called Sonic. "Hello" Sonic answered. "Hey, Sonic" Mario spoke. "Mario! Thank God, you're ok." Sonic was worried that Mario stood him up since Sonic was at the restruant for 3 1/2 hours. "What happened?" "Someone cut the gas line, so I'll be walking from here. I'll keep you company 'till I get there." Mario said "Ok" Sonic replied. "Hey, Mario" a voice said for the distance. Mario turned to find the voice belonged to Blu. "Hey, Blu." Mario tells Blu what happened and Blu said that he was going to stick with Mario for the night. Then Mario start the babbling. Blu listened as he saw that Mario & Sonic were like 2 strings that never broke apart. He was happy for them. Then Blu saw Nico flying into an alley. "Hey, Mario look. It's Nico." Mario saw Nico, decided not to bother him and continued his babbling, which Sonic seem to find amusing. "...runnig round & round screamin he did this to-" 'BANG BONG BOOM'. Mario, sonic and Blu were startled by the sound that came from the alley Nico flew into. Mario decided to check it out. He only saw Nico. "Shouldn't he be at the club?" Blu asked "Maybe he came to get some fresh air." Mario said. "In a dark alley like this? I don't think so." Blu reassured Mario. Nico looked around to see if anybody esle was there, saw no one, then flew to what looked like a red button, and pressed it. The walls moved and a HUGE picture of Pedro showed behind them. Mario was now confused. "What is he doing with a huge pic of Pedro?" Mario, Blu, and Sonic(who was listening from the phone) were speechless. Pedro's song "Drop It Low" was playing and Nico danced to the rhythem of the song. Then he stopped, saying "Oh Pedro, how I love you so much." "Nico loves Pedro?" Blu said with wide eyes. "Hmm... That's not suprising to me." Mario told Blu. " Whadaya mean it doesn't suprise you?" Blu asked, wondering how Mario actually understands what's gonig on. "I've seen it all before. The way he acts when he's near Pedro. The way he blushes when Pedro compliments him on a show at clubs. The way he stutters when he talks to Pedro. The way he says "I got to go" and leaves all of a sudden. The answer to why he's acted so unusual for the 4 weeks that we(meaning Mario, Sonic, and their friends) have been here was right under our noses. I should have known." Mario said, as Pedro's song ends. Nico's song "Fly Love" played after. "Oh Pedro, how I long to be with you the rest of my life." Nico sighed. "What should we do?" Blu asked "I know this kind of love. Eternal Love, when you love a person and only love the person for the rest of your life. In this case, Nico loves Pedro, so Nico will only love Pedro." Mario explained. "But what should WE do, Mario?" "That's easy. We find out if Pedro loves Nico back. If he does, I'll get everyone to help us get them together. If he doesn't, we'll tell Nico that we know his secret and that Pedro doesn't love him back even though that's not gonna stop him from loving Pedro. So, you ready to do this Blu?" "They're my friends, Mario. If they're happy, then I'm happy. Let's Fly." Then Mario almost forgot. "Oh shit, the reservations. Sonic, I'm be there fast" "O.k." Sonic said as Mario hung the phone up. "Hold on Blu." Blu spread his wings out like he was gonig to fly and Mario ran as fast as or mabye faster than Sonic, got to the reservation, ate, danced to the song "Love Is Such A Crazy Thing" by P!NK, and went home satisfied

Well, that went well don't you think? Lots of crazy things will happen in Chapter 3, espesially Mario's superpower. What is his superpower? What will everyone think about Nico loving Pedro? Will Pedro love him back? Find out, next time. By the way, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. If you do, I will have Madea find you. Flames ARE accepted.

See you later- lovemet123


	3. Chapter 3

Mario X Sonic in RiO, Chapter 3: The Help (Understand Nothing!)

Nico went back to the club to find that Pedro, Rapheal, Jewel, and Luiz leaving. "Hey, guys. Where ya goin?" Nico asked. They looked back. "Nico, where were you?" Pedro asked. "I was uh..um..uh-sleep. I was asleep" "You missed the weekly samba line." Pedro said, remembering the music that was playing.

_Fllaaashhhbaaaccckkk!_

_The music played loudly and every bird in the club was getting down, especially in the song _"_**Stereo Love On The Floor**_", _a song mash-up of "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina and "**On The Floor**" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. When it was time, everyone got in a line and danced to the song _"_**Lovesick**_"_ by Emily Osment. _

_You're so mono, together we could be stereo_

_s-s-s-stereo love_

_you look so low low, together we could get high, hi-fi_

_s-s-s-stereo_

_Boom Boom, Super Sonic, Boom, Super Sonic, Boom _

_You make my heart go boom boom (2x)_

_You got me high, you got me low_

_You make this thing go go go out of control_

_I l-l-like the way we flow _

_let's go go go get me that sencary overload_

_"Woo, This is the best song I ever heard" Luiz said. "This is my kind of music. Yeah." Pedro yelled. The sounds and music of techno blared throughout the club as they danced._

_Got me, got me love, got me love, got me lovesick (2x)_

_Turn it up (7x) You turn it up_

_As the song blasted it beats loudly, Pedro closed his eyes, dreaming of a dance with Nico. He began to wonder where he went as it shouldn't have taken him this love to get_ some_ air. _

_You're the needle scratching on my vinyl C-c-Chamberlin, with that delicious thing It takes two to dance four on the floor Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808) Heart like an 808 _

_(Heart like an 808) _

_'If only Nico was in my arms.' Pedro thought as he daydreamed that both of them were kissing. The song continued._

_Radioactive, now you can't stop it We're gonna party all night Radioactive, you know we got it We're gonna party all night Radioactive, super hypnotic We're gonna party all night _

_Radioactive, now you can't stop it We're gonna, we're gonna gonna We're gonna, we're gonna gonna._

_Pedro kept thinking about Nico even more as the song was finishing._

_You got me high, you got me low You make make me go go go out of control I l-l-like the way we flow Let's go go, go get me that sensory overload Got me got me love, got me _

_love, got me lovesick Got me got me love got me love, u got me lovesick Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, u turn it up _

_Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom You make my heart go, you make my heart go Boom boom, super sonic boom Super sonic boom, you make my heart go Super _

_sonic boom, super sonic boom._

_"Wooo!" Everyone cheered._

_-Flashback Fin-_

I was asleep that long? I can't believe I slept for 2 hours with that loud music pumpin like that. Sorry, I must be tired." Nico lied "That's OK, the next one is in two weeks. You be ready, then" Pedro said. "Wait...Why two weeks." Nico asked. "Did you really forget about CARNIVAL!" Pedro asked. "Oh yeah, That's right. I kinda did forget only because of all the events going on." Nico admitted. "Hey, does anyone know where Blu is?" Jewel asked. "I Know where he went. I saw him just a few minutes ago. Come on, Follow me." Pedro said. Pedro lead everyone to Mario and Sonic's room in a hotel near the Copacabana Beach. Knuckles and Tails were in the living room watching TV together until a crash was heard in the kitchen. "Please, tell me Blu didn' t mess up the kitchen again." said Knuckles, who looked annoyed. "Blu, are you ok." Tails asked as he and Knuckles walked in the kitchen and found a pile of canned food on the ground. Blu popped out and said "I fell...with 569...cans...of food. Do you think I'm OK?" Blu yelled in anger. "That's your fault. You shouldn't have been up there in the first place." Knuckles yelled back. "Blu, Blu, Hey, Blu. Are you here?" Pedro called. "Yeah, I'm here." Blu answered. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked, ready to protect Tails. "These are my friends. The cardinal is Pedro, the canary is Nico and the Toucan is Raphael." "What about that blue bird?" "That's my wife, Jewel." Blu said, wrapping his wings around her for her protection. Then, barking was heard and a bulldog jumped in the window. "And that bulldog?" "That's Raphael's friend, Luiz!" "Wait, who's he?" Jewel asked. Knuckles and Tails smiled. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. This big, strong, fierce, red echidna is my boyfriend, Knuckles." Mario and Sonic walked through the door. "Knuckles, Tails, come here I need to talk to you." Knuckles, Tails, Blu and everyone else went through the door. When Mario saw the the bulldog, he stared at it for a moment and said. "Blu, who is this?" "That's Luiz, Raphael's friend" "Hey, Ive seen you before. You're...uh...um...Mario. Yeah, that's it. You're Mario and he's Sonic." Everyone looked at Luiz for a moment. "You know us?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, my owner was crazy happy when he heard that the two of you got married. He's looked up to the both of you. You are his role models. I guess he's happy for you because the both of you spread good to the world, and after hearing that you got married to each other, he's says that when you start a family, it'll be a family of heroes that save the world as heroes while trying to live a normal life as a regular family!" Luiz explained. "Wow, he's really does know us considering the fact that he is right about our intention of starting a family of heroes. Mario, our children, our friend and I make up the family of heroes... plus my friends' children." Sonic said, smiling. Nico and Pedro's eyes went wide when they heard that Mario and Sonic were married and thinking of starting a family. "Awkward" Pedro said to Nico, like in the movie for _Rio._ "Shut the hell up, Pedro." Mario yelled. Sonic, Pedro and Nico looked at him, suprised. "Damn, I don't know why you always talk like that. You people always talk like that. That is rude as hell. Don't you know not to speak like that when other people are talking. You always- Ooo, you're getting on my damn nerves. You don't know me. I'll whup the big, gray, feather-flappin, samba-makin, booty-shaken ass right now to you bleed. Bleed so much, you won't be able to sit down. Sit down, you need to sit to be able to feel relief, but you will feel pain. Shut up, shut up, just shut the hell up, Pedro. Do you hear me? Do you understand me?" Mario yelled. Nico and Pedro looked at Mario with wide eyes and open mouths. "Baby, please. Calm down." Sonic said. "Awkward" Pedro said to Nico again. "You need to learn some manners, you little b-" Mario yelled back at Pedro. Sonic grab Mario's hand "Please, he's not the problem. Remember what is." Sonic said. "...'sigh'...OK. Nico. Pedro. Go to another room. I need to talk to your friends for a minute." Pedro and Nico did not move as they thought Mario would smuggle their friends. "Excuse me, are you deaf?" "We're not leaving our friends." Nico said. Mario stared at Nico and Pedro with angry eyes that made them uncomfortable. "Go...NOW!" Mario growled. When they saw Mario's sharp teeth and heard his growl, they did what he told them to...fast. Nico flew and looked behind him to make sure Mario wasn't following them, unaware of the wall in front of him. 'BAM' Nico smacked the wall, but still continued to follow Pedro to the other room. "Nice job, Mario." Sonic said, patting Mario on the back. Mario cupped his hands around his mouth, took out something he had, held it up to show everyone, and said "Vampire Teeth, works every time. Sonic, I don't think that it's possible. By the sound of his 'awkward', there maybe no chance that Pedro.." "Mario, don't worry about it. Things will be OK." Sonic said. "OK, I'll consider that possibility, but I still have my doubts." Mario said. "Doubts of what?" Raphael asked. Mario was silent for a moment. He sighed and said "OK, let me tell you. Sonic, Blu, and I need help." "With what, me and Blu?" "No, Jewel" "I can't believe you." Jewel said angerly. "Jewel" "First, you're not sure, then, you like me, then, you're not sure, THEN, you like me, now you're not sure?" "Jewel" "Especially since I'm about to have your children" "Jewel" "Why did I even-" "Jewel, this isn't about you or Blu." Mario shouted. "Oh." Jewel said calmly, relieved that Blu wasn't leaving her. "It's about Nico and Pedro." Mario claimed. "Oh, the birds that got us together." Jewel tapped Blu, both smiled. "Well, it turns out the birds that helped you lovebirds get together. One of them is a lovebird himself...Nico." "Nico?" everyone said in unison. Then, Yoshi and Bowser walked through the door and to the living room. "We're back." Yoshi said, happily. Everyone wowed in amazement when they saw his new red and orange beaded dress. "That's a really nice dress." Tails exclaimed. "Thanks, I got this for free at the stores downtown just in time for Carnival." Yoshi said in excitement. Mario then looked at Bowser. "Bowser, did you have anything to do with Yoshi's "free" dress that he's going to wear to Carnival?" Mario asked in suspicion. "No, they really gave it to him for free, not only because it's Carnival, he's also a Mario & Sonic star. They gave me this, too." Bowser said, showing Mario the red and orange tuxedo. "We're going to be apart of the biggest party in the world." Bowser added, hugging Yoshi. "This is going to be so much fun." Yoshi shouted. "That's great to hear Yoshi." Mario said. "Can we go, Mario?" Sonic asked. " I don't know, maybe." "Mario, what is it about Nico that's important." Raphael asked. When Mario heard this, his smile turned upside down. as he thought about what could happen to Nico if he told them the secret. "OK, 'sigh', Nico is...Nico is...'forgive me, Nico'...Nico is gay." Everyone looked at Mario silently. Sonic and Blu knew that Mario was telling the truth. Then, everyone started laughing. Mario looks at them like 'What's so funny?' "Nico, our Nico?" "Yes, Raphael. He's in love with Pedro" Mario shouted. Everyone laughed harder. "Mario, are you OK? You looked like you some sleep. You work too hard." Jewel snickered. "I'M FINE, DAMN IT. NICO NEEDS HELP!" Mario yelled angerly. "Guys, guys, He's telling the truth. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. Nico does love Pedro." Blu said. Everyone got real quiet. They knew that Blu was always honest. Things got serious really fast. "But, why?" Raphael asked. "Well...Nico said he long to be with Pedro the rest of his life." "Isn't he already doing that now?" Jewel asked. "No, no, no, no, no. I mean he wants to be Pedro's...uh...boyfriend." "BOYFRIEND?" Everyone shouted. "I knew this wasn't a good idea." Sonic said. "Sonic, we needed-" "What help could the be to us, Mario?" Sonic shouted. "You think the true friends of Nico and Pedro aren't much of help to you?" Raphael said angrily. "NO! It makes me mad that the best friends of Nico and Pedro are too worried about Nico's sexuality to even help him be with the one he loves and it's just not fair." Sonic walked away to another room, leaving everyone speechless, especially Raphael.

* * *

><p>In Nico and Pedro's room<p>

"I wonder what they're talking about in there..hm." Nico said. " It's probably not that important, Nico. Who knows what they are talking about." Pedro replied. "You're right. I'm not going to worry about a thing. I'm gonna sit back and relax." Nico fell asleep 10 seconds later. That's when Pedro started to daydream, smiling.

* * *

><p>Living Room<p>

"He would at least tell me if he loved Pedro." Raphael said. "Well, as much as he trusts you, this is a secret he wouldn't be willing to share with anyone." Mario said. Then Sonic came back to the room. "You OK?" "Yeah, just needed to cool off." "I'm so sorry, Sonic. I had no idea how made you. Everyone thought about what you said, told me you were right, and is willing to help them get together." " Thanks Raph. Apology accepted. These things happen. It's the reason why he he didn't tell you this. He's afraid of what you would think of him. So is it possible to get them together?" Sonic asked Mario "I'm not sure really. From all the info I collected from his friends, I could only make up that he is happy with girls and Nico around him all alike. It's not enough. I need the mind of Pedro. I need to know how he feels about-" Mario's words trailed off and his mind went blank as he closed his eyes and fell to the floor. "Mario...Mario...Mario."

Mario opened his eyes only to see that he wasn't in Rio. He was in a more colorful place. The sun was setting, creating a pink colored sky. A beat that makes people want to dance played loudly. "Where am I?" Mario then saw a convenient black futuristic-like sign with neon blue lights like in the Disney movie, Tron Legacy, that read, "Mind Of Pedro". "I'm in Pedro's mind? When I said I needed to know the Mind of Pedro, I didn't mean it literally. Even if I did mean it, this is not what I meant." Mario shouted to the sky. Then Mario saw the cardinal, walked up to him (not to much at the risk of being spotted), and watched Pedro. He heard Pedro say, "Hey, hot wing. How you doin' this fine evening?" Mario laughed at the fact that Pedro still using the 'Crazy Love Hawk' method he showed to Mario and Sonic weeks ago to impress girls. "You know you are the prettiest, most smokin hot lil' thang I ever did see." Pedro continued. 'Well, I guess he loves girls more than Nico. I'd hate to break it to him.' Mario thought. "Come here, baby, show daddy some love." Pedro said, opening his arms for a hug. A yellow canary flew into Pedro's arms. "Oh, Pedro you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are the part of me no one will take away from me." "Is that voice familiar?" Mario asked. "I love you, Pedro" "I love you, too...Nico." "Nico? It's Nico?" Mario asked himself. He thought about it and said "He loves him." Mario smiled for he now knows that Pedro loves him back. His mind went blank and he closed his eyes, but didn't fall this time. He opened his eyes and noticed he was now in the room with a sleeping Nico and Pedro opening his eyes. "Wait, Did I just astral projected myself into Pedro's mind?" Mario wondered. He heard Pedro say "Oh, just give it up, Pedro. He'll never love you back. It's just some stupid fantasy that will NEVER happen." Mario wanted to say something to get Pedro's confidence up, but what was he to say. Pedro didn't know that Mario knew about his crush on Nico. It would just scare him even more. Mario finally went back to his body.

"Mario, wake up." Sonic said, so worried that Mario past out. "Amigo." Rapheal said. "Mario?" Blu said. "Mario!" Sonic said one last time before Mario opened his eyes to Sonic's voice and gasped for air as if he had been drowning in water. "Mario, you're OK!" Sonic said, smiling, hugging the plumber tight. "What happened?" Blu asked. "Pedro, he loves Nico" Everyone cheered. "That's great" Blu said. "So what should we do?" Mario asked "What's today?" "Tuesday, why?" "Damn, Carnival's this Friday." "What so bad about Carnival?" Jewel asked. "Raphael, That's where met Eva, right?" "..(sighs lovingly).. Yeah, that where we made our dream come true." " Yeah..um.. I don't want to know about that dream. Blu, didn't you realize you loved Jewel during Carnival? "Yeah, It will be a matter of time before our dream comes true." Blu said, looking at Jewel, who laughed at that remark. "Yeah..um..still don't don't want to that dream. So don't you see why Carnival is bad? Carnival is a place where people fall in love." "That's why you hate Carnival?" Shadow asked. Mario looked at Shadow with an expression that said, "Oh My Gosh, You can't be serious" "Let me elaborate on that. Carnival is a place where people fall in love as in Pedro will fall in love. Nico and Pedro love each other. They just don't know it yet, right? Well, if Pedro goes to Carnival without telling Nico how he feels about him he will be free and goes out with someone else, a female probably, still thinking Nico doesn't and never will love him back. That would break Nico's heart. Nico would then fight with Pedro's lover to try and get him back, Pedro gets in the commotion, argues with Nico, breaks the bond between them, Nico flies away, only to love Pedro the rest of his life, leaving you with a heartbroken canary and an angry cardinal instead of a happy canary and cardinal. We have three days to get them together." "So, what the plan?" Tails asked "I'll need Blu for right now. He gets up earlier than all of you. This is my first plan so I'll have others tomorrow if this doesn't work. I know what I'm doing, I know risk is, and I'm taking that risk."

* * *

><p>That Night<p>

Mario was in a dream of him on an empty plane that was flying to Rio. He was looking out the window and listen to "Airplanes (Pts. 1 and 2)" by B.o.B ft. Haylay Williams and Eminem. At the end of the 2-Pt. song, Mario got out of the airplane in Rio and saw everyone, smiled and joined them.

Edit: I am very sorry that it is taking long to finish. I just have writer's block for this story. XD Anyway, if you don't see a new chapter when you keep looking back here, know that I have not givin up on this story. Just give me time and I'll update on the story when I can! Thank you.

lovemet123


End file.
